Gabriel
by KagaiNeko
Summary: This is a repost of my story about my character Gabriel, I can't get into my last account anymore so I'm redoing it on this one. Gabriel moves to Japan and meets up with Yugi and almost everyone lol, anyway enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

AN: Ok, I had an account on here before, but yeah, I can't remember my password, and my e-mail got disabled since I could not check it due to the pressure of college and work, but now that things have settled more I made a new account, and I am re-posting this fic. I hope the people who were reading this are not mad at me for my long absence and I hope I have new people who like this story. Anyway on with the fic.

Chapter One:

I walk into my room the look of someone who has just lost everything they held dear in life on my soft slightly boyish features, and tears still fresh in my emerald eyes.

And that is true; I have lost a lot in only three days.

I can't believe they did that! I think for the last time that day as I run my hands through my long black hair and get into my bed for the last time for three years. I can't help but think that they are being really unfair about the whole thing.

You see everything was going real good for me that was until my parents found out about Nick.

Now I get shipped off to live with my crazy Aunt Samantha in Domino Japan for three years.

I can't believe that they don't want me to be with Nick. Ok so maybe we aren't friends anymore. Ok so maybe Nick is my boyfriend now, but what's the big deal about that?

We were friends for as long as I can remember, and then a few months ago I discovered that I loved him and that he had a crush on me for the longest time, but was scared to tell me because up until then I was straight.

Well when my parents found out about three days ago, it might be four they were acting a little strange the day before they walked in on us kissing in my room, they did not approve in the slightest. Now this is my last day until I leave to live with crazy Aunt Samantha.

Now don't get me wrong I love Aunt Sam, but I don't think she will be the roll model my parents believe her to be.

Aunt Sam is like 30 something but looks and acts like 16 or 18 also I think she may be bi, but she never discusses her love life with any of the family, whatever it don't matter to me I'm like them.

This is going to suck big time I just know it will. I mean how can my parents do this to me? I love Nick more then I ever loved any girl I've been with and my parents act like I have committed murder or something.

I know that I am still kinda young and I have not really had that much experience in the realm of love, but still I know that what me and Nick have is love I'm sure of it.

Where am I going to find another guy like Nick? He is so strong compared to me.

He was always the strong one, even we were just friends he was stronger then me.

He was always there for me when I had a break up with some girl.

I've always been weak when it comes to love. I just don't know what I want so I let them do what they wanted to do. It was different with Nick though, I never felt unsure about anything and I knew that I wanted him and for him to be the guy so I could be me and not have to worry about it.

Then my parents find out and tell me the next day that I'm going to move to Japan with my Aunt to, "experience something new and exiting."

That's the biggest load of bull shit they have ever told me.

I turn over in my bed and wish Nick was there with me holding me and telling me everything will work out in the end like he always does when I cry.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: (yeah this is from when I put it up the last time) I realized that I forgot to put a disclaimer on my last chapter so here it is, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, I would love to own Seto though. I do own Gabriel he is the product of my mind and that should explain any thing he does. I also own his Aunt, and ex boyfriend, and his parents.

One last thing I would like to thank my reviewer, Renee you rock!

Chapter Two:

When the plane landed I put away my sketch book and got off.

As soon as I was off I saw Aunt Sam waiting for me. Normally I love to see my Aunt, but this time I don't run up to her like always.

She walks up to me with a look of concern and says, "Hey honey, are you ok? Your parents didn't tell me why they sent you to me only if I would look after you for a few years. What happened that they sent you to me?"

"Hi Aunt Sam, I don't want to talk about it here. Can you take me home first?"

"Sure Gabe whatever you say. Did you want to go get something to eat first? You know how bad a cook I am."

"No thank you, I ate before I got on the plane. I would just like to get settled in as soon as possible and go to sleep if you don't mind."

"There is something very wrong with you. But I'll let you tell me when you're ready. Come on I got the convertible back last week. I just want to stop off at the pizza place first, 'cause even though you say you aren't I'm in serious need of some food. We can take it home though since you don't feel like eating now."

"Thanks I'll let you know how I feel when we get there."

" Sigh let's go then." She starts to walk away in the direction of baggage claim to retrieve my bags before we go out to the car.

I feel a sudden urge to tell her everything as soon as I sit down.

So I do. It feels so good to let it all out. All of my anger, pain, and sorrow.

She listens to me and never once does she tell me I'm wrong for feeling the way I do. Never once does she tell me anything I don't want to hear.

That's one of the things I love most about her. She is always willing to listen to you and help you work through your problems.

Before I knew it we were parking outside the pizza place and I felt better then I have since my parents found out about the change in mine and Nick's relationship.

"Last chance to change your mind, do you want to go in or wait until I get us a pizza to take home?"

"You know what Aunt Sam, I think I would love to go in and eat some pizza with my favorite Aunt. It will be like old times."

"My nephew has returned to me!" She lets out a cry of joy and jumps over the door without opening it.

I get out the same way laughing and feeling like I usually do around Aunt Sam, happy and carefree. I don't think it will last long, but I'm gonna enjoy it while it does.

We walk in and I have a look around. The only other people in there are a group of friends.

I can't really see them all to well, but the blond one acting like a bit of a fool stands out along with who I think is someone's little brother.

From here he looks like a star fish. He must have cool parents to let him do that to his hair at such a young age.

I wish my parents were cool. Then maybe I would still be back in Chicago with Nick.

Aunt Sam comes up to me so the waitress can show us our table.

"Gabe let's go sit down. What are you looking at over there?"

"Wha- oh, sorry Aunt Sam I was looking at the teens over there, and wondering to my self if they go to the same school you are gonna put me in." I turn to watch her walk away towards the table, "I am going to go to school right?"

She sits dome to stall. She doesn't think I notice, but I do.

"Yeah, of course your going to school I just have to wait till your transcripts come in."

"You didn't even send for them yet did you? Now I don't want you to think I like school or anything, but you know my parents will freak just like they did when they found out about Nick and me if they find out I'm not 'furthering my education.' Also they may decide to send me to another relative and you know that I don't get along with anyone else but you."

"I know I know I just forgot about it. I've been real busy with work don't worry they will be here sometime during the week and you can start next Monday. In the mean time I guess you can either stay home, wander around town, or come with me to work. I don't think my boss will say much if you stay out of his sight and don't mess anything up."

"I'll see what I feel like tomorrow morning."

"That's cool. Now that we have the important grown up crap out of the way, what do you want on your pizza?"

"The same as always, everything but nasty little fish cuz they taste like salt and the kitchen sink cuz it tastes to tinny and I don't need that in my diet right now."

"That's what I thought, but you know I haven't seen you in like forever."

The rest of the night goes on like that. Me and Aunt Sam talking like we used to before she moved over here to work at the best company dealing with what she does.

I know it sounds weird, but my Aunt does really have a job and she can act like an adult when she has to. It's just when she doesn't have to that she acts like a teen again.

Maybe living with her won't be as bad as I thought. I still miss Nick and am going to e-mail him later on to see how he is.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't think I really need to put a disclaimer or anything for this chapter since I put one in the last. Remember though that Gabriel, Aunt Samantha, Nick, and Gabriel's parents belong to me.

Chapter Three:

I was sleeping, actually dreaming of Nick and what we would do when we saw each other next. It was just starting to get good when I heard a knock at my door.

I roll over to face the door and say, "Come in Aunt Sam."

She opens the door and says, "Good you're awake. I was wondering what you had decided to do today."

I sit up in bed and reply to her, "I don't know. I guess I'll go to work with you."

"Cool, I'll be downstairs waiting for you. I still have half an hour before I have to leave. Will you be able to get ready that fast?"

"I'll be ready don't worry about it Aunt Sam."

"Ok honey, I'll see you downstairs." She leaves and closes the door behind her, leaving me alone to get ready.

I lay back down for a second before getting up to get dressed.

If I keep having dreams like the one I just had, this may be harder then I thought.

I get dressed in a pair of really tight black jeans, combat boots, and a red tee-shirt. I then brush my hair so that it stays out of my way without having to put anything in it, I hate hair spray and gel, they make my hair weird, and I can't explain it. I love my hair the way it is, all soft and long and everything.

I then top the whole thing off with the collar and matching bracelets I have with hoops on them and my black hooded sweat shirt with "Do not meddle in the affairs of Dragons for you are crunchy and taste good with catsup" written on it in blue outlined in white.

I first check to see if Nick replied to my e-mail then walk downstairs to meet my Aunt in the kitchen.

"I'm ready to go Aunt Sam."

"Here have some waffles."

I take the plate and sniff them to see if they are poisoned before I say, "Did you make them?"

"Well if you count putting them in the toaster as cooking them then yes other wise nope they're safe to eat."

"Cool I guess they are safe to eat then."

We sit down to eat talking about small things that really don't matter. Once we are done we leave to go to Aunt Sam's work.

I still can't believe that she has a good job and that she can act her age while there.

We walk in the huge doors of the Kaiba Corporation building and Aunt Sam leads me to where she works. The whole day was kinda boring and all there was to do was play the games that Aunt Sam had helped make.

Who would have thought that my crazy immature Aunt was one of the top game designer, programmer thingies and Kaiba Corporation?

It was sometime during the late afternoon that her boss did come in to check on some things.

I can't believe what I am seeing. He is only about my age and even though I keep saying how much I love Nick and there will be no other like him I can't deny the fact that he is the most beautiful person I have ever seen.

I mean look at him. He has eyes that look like the sky on a clear winter morning. And then his body, damn he looks so hot in that coat of his.

I was staring at him the game I was playing completely forgotten.

The only thing that snapped me out of it was when I heard my name.

"… My nephew Gabriel."

"Just make sure that he doesn't get in the way of anything. This is not a daycare service we are running here."

I wasn't going to say anything, but the way he said it made me want to argue with him so I said, "Who are you calling me a child? What makes you any different then me? Is it the fact that you own the whole company that you think you are better then me? I can tell you right now for a fact that, that is not the case at all. You are nothing but a spoiled brat."

"I don't recall asking you for your opinion and in the future I hope you refrain from talking to me like that." He turnd back to talk to my Aunt and I ignored the rest of the conversation.

After he was gone my Aunt came up to talk to me. "Why did you do that Gabe?"

"Do what Aunt Sam?" I replied trying to ignore her and put all of my attention on the game I was plying because I knew where this conversation was going to go.

"You know what I'm talking about. Why did you mouth off to Mr. Kaiba like that? Don't you know that he can fire me in the blink of an eye if he wanted to?"

"Aunt Sam, I'm sorry, but I can't stand it when people talk about me like that. I may be shy and quite, but I am no push over."

"I understand, really I do, but next time please, please just ignore his insults."

"I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

"That's all I ask you for. Finish up your game it's almost time to leave anyway. Did you want pizza again or something else?"

"Something different would be good. For some reason I don't feel like pizza tonight."

"Ok I'll be ready soon. So like I said, finish up your game." She walks off and leaves me to finish said game.

I can't help, but think about Kaiba. Even though he insulted me and could not give a care about me I just can't help but hope that I see him again.

Even if he doesn't see me, just a look at him would be good enough for me.

What am I thinking? I love Nick and I'm thinking about Kaiba like that. I don't know how I'm going to survive being away from him for so long.

I guess they were right when they said that long distance relationships never work.


End file.
